


Back to Before

by Settiai



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Yuletide, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there were two sarcastic kids in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganya/gifts).



Roseanne tried to breathe through her mouth as she flushed the toilet yet again, but it didn't really help. Her and Dan's apartment was tiny, and the bathroom was even tinier, barely large enough for someone to fit into if the door was closed. The smell of vomit was everywhere, and she could feel her nausea coming back already.

Grimacing, she flushed again for good measure before walking out into the hallway. She hadn't even bothered to close the door considering it was the third damn time this morning.

"Damn morning sickness," she muttered under her breath.

Without quite meaning to, she reached down and rubbed her stomach. It was still flat, well as flat as it always had been, but she knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. She was already eleven weeks along. By the end of the month, it was going to start being noticeable.

It still didn't seem real.

Shaking her head, she grabbed a probably-not-too-dirty glass from the kitchen counter and filled it up in the sink. The water tasted amazing, clearing away the lingering sour taste in her mouth.

She could still hear Dan's snoring coming from the bedroom. Part of her was surprised that he'd managed to sleep through all of the noise she'd been making; the rest of her couldn't blame him. They'd offered him good money to work nights for a couple of months, and with the baby coming they needed it more than ever. Even if it meant, with her own shifts at the factory job she'd just started, they were barely seeing each other.

Roseanne sighed as she put the glass back down on the counter where she'd found it and opened the fridge, trying not to frown at how empty it looked. She wanted _something_ to eat, but she didn't know what. And nothing actually looked appealing now that she was looking for it, especially with payday still three days away and most of the good stuff long gone.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, and she realized that the sound of snoring had stopped.

"Morning, princess."

She couldn't help but grin, just for a second, but she schooled her face as she turned around. "Sorry, you've got the wrong person," she said with a shrug. "I think the princess is in the castle down the street. Maybe you should go check."

Dan's response was to lean in and kiss her.

Even after almost four years, part of her still melted every time they kissed. She wasn't a sixteen-year-old kid anymore, stars in her eyes because of a bad boy on a motorcycle. She'd grown up. _He'd_ grown up. But still, just for a second or two, it was easy to forget.

So, of course, it was right then that the baby decided that she hadn't thrown up enough yet for the day.

Roseanne shoved him away, ignoring his surprised grunt as she dashed toward the bathroom. She barely made it.

She knelt there for what felt like ages, hating her life for a second and wondering what the hell she even had left in her to throw up at this point. It took her a minute to realize that someone was behind her, rubbing her shoulders as she heaved.

"This is all your fault," Roseanne muttered.

There was a chuckle behind her. "I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it too."

If she hadn't felt like crap, then she would have rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me," she grumbled, reaching out to flush the toilet. "I'm doing my best to forget."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Dan shot back. She could practically hear him grinning at her.

Roseanne took a few deep breaths through her mouth, trying to decide whether or not it was safe to move. After a few seconds, she pushed herself to her feet.

Dan wrapped his arms around her waist. "Feeling better?"

She snorted as she tilted her head back to meet his gaze. "That depends."

"On?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On whether or not you're planning on making me breakfast in bed."

Dan gave her a look. "Rosie, it's two o'clock in the afternoon."

"Okay, fine," she said with a shrug. "Make it lunch in bed."

After a second or two, he unwrapped his arms from around her. Then he grinned. And it was the grin that she'd learned a long time ago not to trust, the one that meant they were about to get in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Roseanne narrowed her eyes. "Dan," she said warningly.

The next thing she knew, he'd somehow managed to sweep her up off the floor. They were still halfway in the bathroom, and she couldn't help but laugh as he tried to maneuver her through the door. He managed to hit both the shower curtain and the towel rack with her feet before he got them both out of the room.

"Dan, put me down!" she said, still laughing. She squirmed in his arms, her feet hitting the wall from time to time in the tiny hallway.

He managed to get through the bedroom door, if barely. "Whatever you say."

She wasn't even remotely surprised when he dropped her down on the unmade bed, immediately leaning down to kiss her.

Roseanne swatted him as he pulled away. "That's what got us into this mess in the first place," she pointed out, gesturing at her stomach. There wasn't a baby bump there yet, but she figured the point still stood.

"I thought I was the one who flunked biology," Dan said, grinning at her. "It's not like you get can _more_ pregnant."

She opened her mouth. Then she closed it, since he actually was making a good point. "I still want breakfast in bed."

"Lunch in bed."

Roseanne rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He moaned against her lips as she pressed up against him.

After a few seconds, he pulled away. "What happened to wanting breakfast in bed?" he asked breathlessly. With his hair mussed from sleep and his bare chest, she couldn't help but think that he looked breathtakingly handsome.

Roseanne gave him a smirk. "Dessert first."


End file.
